When businesses merge, the process of integrating the systems, applications and employees of the businesses is complex and time consuming. Often, the time to build new systems or conduct complete integration is not available at the time of the merger. However, the newly merged company still requires its new workforce to have immediate access to systems that were previously unavailable to them. In addition, the systems from one enterprise network may have been built to expect a completely different type of user and/or user data than what is provided by the other enterprise network. This makes it necessary to develop a process that quickly enables user access to systems that do not yet have integrated user provisioning, but does not make future integration more difficult. In these situations, identity management can be used to provide application access for users of applications on the first enterprise network to access applications on the second enterprise network, and visa versa.